


Blessing

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Reunion, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Model Lotor, Racism, Rich Lotor, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Lotor brings Shiro to his family's annual Christmas re-union, where Lotor's parents aren't particularly fond of his new boyfriend. This makes it difficult for Shiro, as he needs to ask Zarkon an important question.





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Thank you to my friend Parisa for also helping me with beta-ing this fic! Please check out her [AO3 here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/profile).
> 
> Shotor isn't one of my primary ships, but I love the characters themselves.
> 
> Comments/kudos are much appreciated x

“Lotor, I don’t think we should have worn these sweaters.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“Everyone is staring at us.”

Lotor smirked and gave Shiro a kiss on the cheek. “At _you_.”

Shiro blushed further but was careful to keep his voice quiet. “Why me?”

Lotor took Shiro’s arm in his, looking ahead as they continued walking. “I’ve never brought anyone to our family gatherings before. I think they’ve all assumed I’d die alone.”

“That’s, uh… pretty morbid.”

“Wait until you meet my step-mother… Oh, here she comes now.” Lotor inwardly sighed, a fake smile growing on his face. “Hello, mother. You look lovely.”

Shiro smiled at the woman who approached them, yellow eyes staring back at the couple. Her face was heart-shaped and she was rather short for a Galra. The only thing it appeared she and Lotor had in common was their white hair, though Lotor’s was still longer. She extended her hand to Lotor who took it gently and pressed his lips firmly to it. When he released her hand, he subtly pulled Shiro closer to his side.

“Thank you, Lotor. I see you brought a friend home for the holidays this year?”

Lotor’s fake smile didn’t falter once, though Shiro felt his hold on his arm tighten. “Boyfriend.”

Lotor’s mother’s eyes immediately flocked to Shiro, widening just a bit at the correction. Shiro also forced a smile of his own, though he knew it did nothing to influence the woman’s early opinion of him. He could tell from her body language how disgusted she was at the two of them being together.

“I’m Shiro, it’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

Her smile grew slightly but she brought her arms closer to her chest, tilting her head as she looked between her son and the newcomer. 

“You as well, and how long have you been dating my son?”

“Two years, a little over a month ago.”

The woman’s eyes moved to Lotor. “How is it that you didn’t bring him home last year?”

Her tone was drenched in suspicion and Shiro felt himself becoming unraveled. Lotor had been nervous the entire car ride and he finally understood why. The only reason he managed to keep himself grounded was the strong hold Lotor maintained on his arm, serving as a reminder to keep his calm.

“He was in the hospital. Incredibly tragic car accident that we try not to talk about.” Lotor’s word were sharp and purposeful, and Shiro was relieved that his step-mother appeared to get the message and redirected the conversation in response.

“What a pity… Have you met my husband yet? Lotor, sweet, you should introduce them. I think I saw him heading to the library with your uncle.”

“I suppose we’ll be on our way then.”

The three said their goodbyes and as soon as the couple were out of earshot, Shiro frowned at something Lotor muttered in Galran.

“What’s that?”

“There’s no direct translation but I suppose the closest would be _fucking cunt_.”

“Lotor!” Shiro whispered harshly but his lover only laughed, ignoring the stares it got them.

Lotor kissed Shiro’s cheek again as they started to walk up a wide staircase which would lead them to the library. When they had first pulled up to the mansion, Shiro couldn’t believe what he was staring at. He knew that Lotor came from a prosperous family, but he hadn’t expected their lifestyle to be so lavish. Shiro smiled as he reflected on when Lotor informed him of his wealth a few months into their relationship. Well… it was more like an interrogation.

_“Don’t you know who I am?”_

_Shiro blinked at Lotor, confused before_ _allowing_ _a small smile. “My beautiful boyfriend.”_

_When Lotor’s annoyed look didn’t disappear, Shiro stopped smiling and his confusion returned. Shiro had been sitting on the couch with the TV on for background noise as he read his book. Lotor had plopped down, though not directly next to him as he usually would._

_Shiro had given him a brief smile before returning to his reading and Lotor_ _mimicked_ _it, but it faded as soon as Shiro’s attention did. With all the expensive presents Lotor’s given Shiro and the high-end dinners he’s taken him to, his lover has never once asked where his money came from._

_“Lotor? Are you feeling sick?”_

_Lotor moved Shiro’s hand away when he extended it to touch his forehead. If Shiro had been using him this entire time, he was damn good at_ _acting_ _._

_“No, I’m not sick. Don’t you know my job?”_

_Shiro closed his book, but not before_ _placing a bookmark between the pages_ _. “I think you referred to it as an agency once. Are you taking another trip?”_

_“No, there’s no trip, love. So you don’t know what my job is?”_

_“I don’t think you’ve ever told me.”_

_Shiro was confused on why they were suddenly discussing this but figured Lotor had a reason. Maybe he got a promotion and they would need to move to a closer location._

_“You’ve never recognized my name or appearance before we started dating?”_

_“No, I’m sorry. I don’t drive often so I never see any billboards or-”_

_“Online, Shiro.”_

_Shiro blushed. “Oh… well, you know I don’t go online very much.”_

_This Lotor did know. Shiro was not the most tech-savy person he’s ever met. Lotor had to teach Shiro how to use Facebook and other social media, which was mostly a waste as he never touched them ever again._

_“Have you heard or seen my last name?”_

_“I think the only time I see it is when you get mail. Oh, speaking of mail, a few more packages came while you were gone. I set them on your-”_

_“I saw them, thank you.” Lotor was quiet now, eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“Did you get a promotion?”_ _Lotor’s hand moved to rest over his mouth and he hummed, raising an eyebrow at the odd question. “Is that why you brought up your job?”_

_Lotor smiled now, his hand dropping from his face. He moved it to cup Shiro’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on the soft skin._

_“No, my beautiful,_ _uncultured_ _angel, I did not get a promotion.” Shiro gave a confused smile, not knowing how to react to the strange_ _pet name_ _but Lotor continued. “Haven’t you ever wondered where all my money comes from?”_

_“Well, no. I’ve just assumed it’s from your job.”_

_“And that’s enough_ _for you?” Lotor was playing with Shiro’s hair now._

 _“Yeah._ _I don’t need to know how much money you make to know that I love you._ _It’s irrelevant.”_

 _Lotor was speechless. He slowly moved his hand off of Shiro’s face, swallowing hard as he_ _convinced_ _himself he wasn’t going to cry._

_“What on Earth did I do to deserve you?”_

_Shiro blushed hard at Lotor’s voiced thought, then smiled. He moved closer and kissed Lotor, bringing a hand up to cup his face. When they finally pulled away, Lotor cleared his throat and put a bit of space between them._

_“Well, since you’re_ dying _to know, I’m a model.”_

_Shiro chuckled. “Well, I could have told you that.”_

_Lotor returned the expression and as this was already much more emotional than he had anticipated, got up from the couch._

_“I’m going to, uh, use the bathroom.”_

_Lotor felt himself blush as Shiro’s laugh sounded through the apartment, Lotor moving a hand to his face to cover his smile._

“Father?”

Shiro walked with Lotor as they entered the large library, walls lined with books. He thought he was in heaven.

“Close your mouth, you big nerd.”

A blush fell on the shorter man’s face but he listened, though his eyes continued to travel and examine the room’s contents. Two distinct voices started to come within range and when the couple reached a sitting area, two bodies were occupying the middle sofa.

“Lotor! I was wondering when you would show up.” The taller Galra said as he stood.

Shiro was surprised when he pulled Lotor into a hug, recognizing the man as Lotor’s father. He knew that Lotor didn’t have the best relationship with him growing up so with everything Lotor’s shared, Shiro figured his boyfriend wouldn’t want to be caught _dead_ in the same room as this man.

“My apologies, we didn’t anticipate so much traffic.”

“Understandable.” Zarkon’s eyes moved to Shiro, smile fleeting. “And this is…?

Lotor spoke before Shiro could even open his mouth. “Shiro, my boyfriend.”

Zarkon extended a hand and Shiro took it, trying to ignore how his eyes were glued on the prosthetic. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Likewise… allow me to introduce you to my brother, Sendak.”

Shiro moved closer to shake Sendak’s hand as well and after some awkward conversation starters, Zarkon asked to speak with Shiro alone. Lotor immediately said something in Galran to which his father smiled at, replying calmly. Shiro could tell Lotor was annoyed with the request but secretly hoped he’d allow it, seeing as he had a question of his own to ask Zarkon.

Lotor soon left, but not before giving Shiro a look of pure annoyance. He squeezed Lotor’s hand as if communicating that he’ll be fine, then watched as he left the room quietly.

“Shiro, may I ask your last name?”

The man looked back at Lotor’s father. “Shirogane, Shiro is a nickname.”

“Ah, so you’re Japanese.” Zarkon sat back down, and Shiro noticed that Sendak was still there as well. “What is your first name? Occupation?”

Shiro could tell that Lotor’s father was trying to intimidate him, but he wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. He also had a suspicion that Zarkon may carry some similar ignorance as his wife, as Shiro figured there was no other reason for the man to mention his race. Shiro sat down on the couch which was adjacent to theirs, laying an arm on the armrest and relaxed the tension in his muscles.

“Takashi, and I run a gym with my friend.”

“How is business going?” Sendak asked.

“Very well, actually. We’ll be opening our second location next fall.”

Obviously, his boyfriend’s relatives hadn’t expected Shiro to be as cool and collected as he was. Or at least it was evident that Sendak hadn’t been expecting it. The uncle was bouncing his leg with an ever-present frown resting on his face, although his eyes shifted to Zarkon when he began talking.

“It’s comforting to know my son has someone who is smart with their money. You sound like you’re a good influence.”

“I hope so.”

 

 

“You could still come work for me instead. The offer will always be there.”

The blue-eyed chef sighed as he continued preparing platters of food and drinks. Lance had been doing so in the kitchen the entire night, the servers walking around the gathering with the trays. Lotor had showed up suddenly with a heavy frown and while the two weren’t exactly close friends, they did enjoy each other’s company.

“You know I won’t leave Hunk. And I can _guarantee_ there isn’t enough work me to do at your apartment, let alone for both of us.”

“Perhaps you’re right… Are you familiar with the model Allura Altea? She mentioned during our last shoot that she’s wanting to replace her chefs. Caught them stealing her jewelry on the security cameras...”

Lance leaned back, hands on his hips and looked at Lotor. “Where does she live?”

“Roughly ten minutes away. Would like me to mention you to her?”

Lance’s eyes went back to the platter for a moment and they both remained silent as a server entered the kitchen to replace their empty drink tray with a fresh one. When they left, Lance nodded at Lotor and the Galra gave a genuine smile in return.

Lotor wasn’t sure how long it’d been occurring for but as soon as he found that Sendak was harassing Lance, he’d been encouraging him to leave. The chef tried explaining how it wasn’t that serious but Lotor wouldn’t hear it. He knew first hand how quickly it could escalate, and he didn’t want Lance to experience that.

“Hey, there you are.”

Lotor’s frown was replaced with another smile as soon as he turned to see Shiro approaching him. He left his place on the stool as he stood and accepted Shiro’s kiss, an arm moving around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I'm surprised you’re still alive. He didn’t seem too happy when I introduced you.”

“He came around. Though, I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

Lotor scoffed then took Shiro’s hand, leading them back into the main room.

Shiro lied.

Getting Zarkon’s blessing to marry Lotor was definitely a good thing.


End file.
